Morning After
by Yami Yue
Summary: Sequel to A Valentine's Day Tale. On the morning after Valentine's Day the Fox and the Dragon exchange gifts and one of those gifts will change both their lives forever


Morning After

by Yami Yue

I awoke to the scent of breakfast cooking. I could hear Kurama in the kitchen humming to himself as he worked. I smiled. My fox was in a good mood. After last night's events I wasn't surprised. A few moments later I heard the sound of dishes rattling and then there were footsteps heading toward the bedroom door. I opened my eyes at the sound of the door opening. "Morning Darkfire," he greeted with a smile as he entered the room with a tray. "Morning Fox," I responded.

I sat up as he neared the bed. He sat down beside me and carefully placed the tray in my lap. I raised my eyebrow. "Breakfast in bed Fox?" I murmured with surprise. Kurama chuckled. "You treated me to desert in bed last night, Why shouldn't I treat you to breakfast in bed this morning," he replied. My cheeks reddened at the mention of our activities the night before. "You're cute when you blush you know," he said then leaned close and captured my lips in a loving kiss before I could protest that I was not _cute_.

We shared the breakfast on the tray, enjoying the delicious meal together. When we had finished eating Kurama took the dishes from the room. A short while later,I head the dishwasher start. He soon returned, but he looked nervous. I wondered what could have made him so nervous as he sat down beside me on the bed. "Hiei, would you like your gift now?" he asked me. "I would like to give you yours first if you don't mind," I replied. "Alright," Kurama agreed.

I got out of bed and went to the closet where I left my bag. I opened the bag and retrieved the gift I had acquired for Kurama. I returned to my beloved fox's side and handed him his gift. He opened the small box and his eyes widened as he lifted the necklace from the box. The necklace was a simple one made of silver, but the pendant was a dragon. "Thank you Darkfire," he said with a smile. "Please, put it on me," he requested. I carefully took the necklace and clasped it about his neck.

Kurama smiled and kissed my lips gently. "Now it's my turn," he said. His nervousness returned. He reached into his pocket and held out a small velvet box to me and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. "Hiei, I know we've only been together a year, but I hope that you will do me the honor of becoming my mate," he said. I blinked at him in surprise. "Are you sure Fox? Do you really wish to be bound to me for the rest of your life?" I asked him. The choosing of a mate in the Makai was akin to marriage in the human world except there was no divorce. Once a mate was chosen, it was until death. I wanted him to have no regrets about choosing me as his mate.

"I am sure Darkfire, but if this is not what you desire, I will not press you," he answered. "But it is what I desire Fox. I just wanted you to be sure about this first," I assured him. "So, you will be my mate?" he asked, hope dancing in his eyes. I took the ring from the box and slipped it onto my ring finger. "Yes Fox, I will be your mate," I answered. A smile adorned his handsome face as he closed the distance between us and captured my lips in a loving kiss.

"So, when do I officially become yours forever?" I asked once we broke the kiss. "Well that depends on a few things," He began. "I was hoping we could have a wedding and maybe live here in the human world for a while," he said, nervously biting his bottom lip. I thought about it for a moment. Although I didn't like the Human World much, with my border patrol duties ending in the Makai soon I wouldn't have anything holding me there either. Over the past year, Kurama showed me a lot of things about the Human World that I liked and I decided that I could actually tolerate living here for a while, especially with the fox as my mate.

"Alright Fox, we'll have a wedding. I'm not sure what I'll do here in the Human World but I'm willing to live here with you until you're ready to return to the Makai," I agreed. Kurama's eyes lit up. "Thank you Darkfire," he said. "Fox, I know how close you are to your human family and that you're not ready yet to be so far from them. Besides, they've grown on me as well," I admitted. Kurama's smile widened. "We should start looking for a house, so we can move in by the time we get back from our honeymoon," He said. "Honeymoon?" I asked. "Yes, a human tradition I think you'll enjoy," Kurama replied. "You see after the wedding the newly married couple usually travels someplace to be alone and well, do what we did last night, and explore new places," he murmured. "Like a vacation," he added. "Sounds good," I replied.

"At least we won't have to worry about the neighbors overhearing us when we move into our new home," he murmured. "I hope we weren't too loud last night," he added as an afterthought. I chuckled. "A fine time to think about it now Fox," I said. His cheeks reddened. "We'll have to be more creative from now on to keep the neighbors from overhearing us," he said. He captured my lips in a loving kiss and I responded in kind.

Although I knew we would be soon making plans for our wedding and acquiring a new home, all I could think about was the fact that in a year's time I would actually have my handsome fox as my mate. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect that I would find love and now I had it, and I was going to do all I could to make sure I never had to let it go.


End file.
